


As long as I'm with you

by letuslovelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, OTP Feels, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letuslovelarry/pseuds/letuslovelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis like to think about their future together when they're alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> This happened so fast, I have no idea how. Enjoy!

_Breathe and remember you'll be home in a few minutes._

Louis has been repeating this kind of mantra to himself for half an hour now. Today was a very stressful day for him. First he got mobbed by annoying paps when he left the studio where the band was rehearsing and it was bad enough that Harry and him weren't allowed to leave in the same car to their own house. Which was the same house.  
Some days he gets really sick of all the lying and he thinks if it wouldn't be better to just tell everything to the world. But then he remembers he can't and that's why he is extremelly angry right now. That and the fact he's stuck in traffic for so long.

His phone rings. It's Harry.

"Where are you? I left after you and I'm already home, it's getting dark" Just listening to Harry's raspy voice made Louis calm down a little. 

"I know, babe. I took a different way and now I'm stuck in traffic. I'll be home soon." It's impressive how Louis feels more relaxed right now.

"Okay. I'm waiting with pasta and wine."

"You could be waiting just in your boxers and I'd be happy. See you in a few." Louis hangs up with a smirk on his face.

 _Hurry._ Now he really wants to get home. 

After ten more minutes in hell, according to Louis, he's able to move. It doesn't take too long till he is home. Harry is in the kitchen, by the oven. It smells amazing and suddenly Louis realizes he was actually really hungry. 

Apparently Harry didn't noticed his boyfriend was there. He seemed so concentrated. His hands mixing the food, making his whole body move. He was wearing a white tee so transparent Louis could see his muscles through it. He couldn't resist.

Louis goes on his tiptoes to the spot Harry is and hugs him from behind, making effort to lie his head in Harry's shoulder. 

"When did you get so big, Harold?" Louis says, trying to sound serious. Harry laughs and turns his front to Louis so they could hug properly.

"Erm... one year ago?" They're holding each other's waist, their face really close, glancing each other.

"Doesn't matter." Louis tries harder and somehow manages to stay the same size as Harry. "You're still my baby."

Louis kisses him. And maybe to prove Louis wrong or most likely just to irritate him, Harry lifts him from the ground, holding him with his arms. Their lips never left each other's. Harry puts Louis in the table, their hands are everywhere around each other and just when things are getting too hot, Louis' stomach growls so they let go of the kiss.

"You, you need to eat." Harry says, still kinda dizzy because of the kiss.

"I won't complain this time." he laughs

Harry gets back to work and Louis stays right where he was, admiring his boyfriend cooking.

"Look at my boy, cooking for me. Suck it, ladies." And Harry laughs.

"Yeah, I have to provide for this house otherwise we'd starve, wouldn't we?" Harry likes to tease and people call Louis "tommo the tease", that's not fair.

"Shut up." Louis says "I've coocked a meal once..."

"Chicken wrapped in Parma ham, stuffed with mozzarella. With a big scoop of homemade mash. " Harry imitates him. "Yeah, I know." 

"You're awful, Harry." Louis reaches a grape from their fruit basket that was next to him and throws it at Harry's head. They both laugh.

 ***

"Can you turn the lights off when you come to bed?" Louis asks in his sleepy voice.

Harry takes his shirt off and makes his way to the bed where Louis already is. Even though he turned off the main lights, their bedroom was a bit clear because of the lampshade. They're both tired, it was a long day at the studio. 

"I'm just so glad we have each other in the end of the day..." Louis' eyes are closed and a minute ago he put his arms around Harry, so they could snuggle. "I mean, even when I have to do the most ridiculous PR stunt or when we have the most stressful rehearsal, I know when I get home I'll find peace." He sighs. "Oh god, I sound so lame." 

"I love it when you sound lame." Harry smiles and leans his head so he can kiss Louis' forehead, then his eyelashes, his nose, each cheek and then a gentle kiss in his mouth.

"Do you really have to go tomorrow, darling?" Louis asks as he runs his fingers through Harry's tattoos.

"You know I do. They would kill me if I say I can't go." Harry answers in a tone that makes Louis immediately regret his words. Harry sounds sad.

"Okay, forget what I said." His mind runs quickly, trying to find a way out of the situation. "Do you think about the future, Harry?" He manages.

Harry looks surprised. "What do you mean? The future of what? Science?" He jokes.

"You and your jokes." Louis sighs. "I'm serious. I mean, the future of the band, the boys... our future."

"Of course I do. Do you?"

"All the time." Louis is stil running his fingers through Harry's arm and then his chest. "So tell me more about what you think for the future."

 "Erm..." Harry feels the need to sit. Louis is stil lying on the bed. "The band... I don't like to think about it but we know it's going to end someday."

"Yeah, I know..."

"Maybe a few years from now we're all gonna sit together and we won't even have to say a word, we will all know what that meeting is gonna be about. It's gonna be common sense, no fights, no arguing or hard feelings... we'll just be all glad that we were a part of it and thankful for what was the best years of our lives." Harry says it all looking at his own hands resting in his lap. Louis is looking at him - or his back- and he wants to hug him so bad. He does it.

"That's how I imagine it too, you know.  Zayn will be all quiet and Liam will seem nervous so Niall will try to joke aboutsomething silly and we'll laugh to make him happy..." Louis smells Harry's hair and it smells amazing. It has always been his favorite thing about him. His curls and his smell. "What about us? what do you have in mind for us?"

Louis sits too so he can look right into Harry's eyes. For a moment none of them says anything. They just stay there, in the semi darkness of their bedroom, looking at each other, falling in love all over again, as they do every day.

"For us..." Harry pulls Louis closer in a way he can stay behind him so he can lean against the headboard and Louis fits perfectly in the spot between his arms and legs. "I have a whole world pictured for us, Lou."

"Do you really?" Harry can tell Louis is enjoying himself. Even if he cant see his face, he knows Louis is smiling.

"I do, really." Harry smiles too. "Once the band is over, it's our time."  

"I like how that sounds. Go on." Louis adjusts in Harry's arms like a baby.

"Hmm... someday we could just go out. Just go out the two of us and hold hands. We wouldn't make any big announcement, no fuss or anything, we'd just walk and hold hands. I'd be the proudest man in the world, holding your hands in public, you know? It'd be like "look, he is mine and I'm his, look." I'd like that, yeah."

"So you'd take me to a date? After so many years you'd take me on a proper date?" he laughs but Harry knows he's pleased. "I like it. Come on, continue!"

"Okay so, after that you know the media would be hard on us but it won't matter anymore, we only care about each other."

"And then, maybe one year later nobody will bother us anymore so we can buy a bigger house. And maybe a dog?" Louis' excitement is tangible.

"A dog? I don't know... I'm not a dog person, am I?" Harry knows what's coming.

"Everybody.is.a.dog.person." Louis says. "We're getting a dog."

"Okaaay. Make this about the dog." Harry laughs. "Moving on..." He clears his throat. "We could have a swing."

"What for?"

"Swing."

"Who?"

"Us."

They both laugh.

"I'm serious. We could have a swing. Our kids will be mad at us if they don't have a swing in their childhood." Harry says.

Louis doesn't reply for a moment. 

"Our kids?" He whispers.

"Our kids. Don't you like the idea?" 

"Harry... I... I love it!" Harry feels Louis' holding his arms, giving him a hug backwards. 

"I think about that more than I should." Harry rests his chin on Louis' head and closes his eyes. "We could have a boy and a girl. We would spoil them our own way."

"You would, I wouldn't." Louis says.

"Oh come on, you spoil ME, how could you not spoil our kids?" Harry opens his eyes and smiles.

"What? I'm offended. How do I spoil you? Explain."

"You're always buying me things and protecting me. When we're with the boys or when we're on tour, you treat me like a baby that needs to be taken care of and no, I'm not complaining, I love it. And of course, you accept to do most of the crazy stuff I want to when we're in bed." After that they both laugh out loud.

"Okay, Harold. You have a very good point, to be honest." Louis says between breaths. "So... a boy and a girl?"

"Yes, a boy and a girl." Harry says. "I'm sure you would want the boy to be a soccer player as good as his daddy and you'd scare any boyfriend -or girlfriend, I dont know- that our girl introduced us."

"Oh babe, you know me so well." Louis smiles. "But don't fool yourself. You're gonna be a bear dad as much as I will. You'll be all nervous and anxious in the first day our daugther goes to school. I bet you'll cry."

"How very dare you?" Harry smiles and tweaks Louis' arm. "But I bet I will."

"Your mother is going to freak out the day we go to her house and say we want to adopt." Louis says in a provocative tone.

"My mother? Hello? You're the son of Johanna, she is going to pass out. Scream and jump a lot and then pass out." 

"It's sad how right you are." But they both laugh.

Louis let go of Harry's arms to lie in the bed again. Harry does the same. They spend the whole night talking. At some point they decided just not to sleep at all since Harry was going to spend three days away starting tomorrow. They made plans about every single part of their married life. The marriage, the kids, their kid's school... everything. They even came up with imaginary jobs to their boy and girl for when they'd grow old.

The sunlight is weak in their windown, the morning cold make them shiver, but they're still talking.

"And someday, when we least expect, we'll be two old married men, with nothing but memories of our life together." Louis says and Harry can tell he's tired and doing his best not to sleep. "Do you think we're gonna be one of those annoying elderly?" 

"I'm sure we'll be. No one will want to be near us." Harry says. "But it doesn't matter. We'll be at our beach house, admiring the sunset from our balcony, every day. You'll have a cup of tea and I'll have no teeth left, probably."

Louis smiles. "Ew, Harry." He says. "I'm sure that's why our kids will stop visiting us, because of your lack of teeth." 

"No. It will probably be because you'll be so annoying! Telling poor jokes and expecting everybody to laugh at them." 

"I hate you, Harry." Louis smiles.

"I love you too, my dear." 

"But don't you think it's kinda sad? I mean, thinking nobody will want to be around us when we're old?" Louis sighs.

"I don't know." Harry says. "I know just one thing, for my future, I don't care about the world, I don't care about anything, as long as I'm with you."

"As long as I'm with you." Louis agrees and Harry gives him another gentle kiss on his mouth. He falls asleep and Harry gets off bed because he needs to be on a plane in a couple hours.

"As long as I'm with you." Harry says yet a third time and closes their bedroom's door, leaving Louis' with his own dreams after a night full of them.

**Author's Note:**

> What about some feedback? Kudos, comments, bookmarks, anything? The writer appreciates!


End file.
